Tis' the Season
by StephanieIrvine
Summary: Fluff, Stephanie McMahon and Chris Jericho, Mistletoe! Smoochyness. Read and Hopefully enjoy


Disclaimer - I don't own WWE Vince does, Lucky Guy  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
The annual Christmas party was in full swing. The hall where it was being held was decorated spectacularly. There were gold and silver banners hanging high above from the ceiling. There was mistletoe hanging in various places from the door to different corners in the room, which lead to very amusing pairing having to kiss under it, from the likes of Steve Austin and Molly Holly to Billy Gunn and Rene Dupree. The tree that stood in the corner of the room was decorated to perfection, with every ornament in its specific place and at the very top a star was clearly seen, making the tree look all the more beautiful.   
  
On the main floor, there was numerous wrestlers standing about catching up with colleagues they hadn't seen in a while due to an injury or a leave of absence. Other wrestlers were seen on the dance floor dancing with their other half or one of the divas, or at the table laughing at a corny joke they had just told or heard. The atmosphere was joyous and happy. There was no tension or animosity between anyone, just Christmas cheer   
  
Chris Jericho was standing beside an extravagant buffet that lay before him. Half the things he saw in front him he couldn't even put a name to. Trust Vince McMahon to order this kinda stuff for a Christmas party. He turned around as he felt a hand touch his shoulder, and came face to face with his friend Kurt Angle, looking quite handsome in his black tuxedo and bow tie. Jericho himself had gone casual, with a pair of black slacks and a matching tight polo-shirt. He gave Kurt a friendly smile and pointed to the table.   
  
"Do you have any idea what any of this crap is?" He asked with distaste.   
  
Kurt chuckled throatily and shook his head.   
  
"Nope, I can't name one thing on this table. Give me a glass of milk and a cookie and I'd be happy," Kurt told him seriously.   
  
Chris held in a laugh that was threatening to escape. Kurt cracked him up almost every time they talked.   
  
"Yeah Kurt a cookie would do me right now," Chris told him laughing lightly.   
  
"So is she here yet?" Kurt asked him curiously.   
  
"I don't know who you're talking about," Chris answered, purposely avoiding the question.   
  
"Don't give me that crap Chris, you know damn well who I'm talking about! You know the girl you've been crazy about for over a year and yet you haven't had the guts to even tell her," Kurt told him with amusement.   
  
Chris narrowed his eyes and glared over at Kurt.   
  
"Big deal! So I haven't told her. She's the bosses daughter it's not like I've got a chance with her. What's the big deal?" Chris asked with frustration.   
  
"The big deal is, you mope about like a man that's lost his heart and every time you see her come into a room your eyes light up, and you get this stupid ass smile on your face. I've noticed you just watch her from across the room and go into your own little world, where it's just you and her. Get over it Jericho and tell her already," Kurt explained to him.   
  
Chris looked away with a slight redness in his face, but he had to admit Kurt was right. He had never wanted anyone more than he wanted Stephanie McMahon. His world really did revolve around her and he couldn't be happier, even though she didn't even realize it. He looked back over at Kurt and patted him on the shoulder.   
  
"You know Kurt, I think you're right," he told him hesitantly "Yeah, I'm gonna tell her! I'm gonna tell her I love her. Tonight!" He finished more confidently and with a smile on his face.   
  
"There you go! Finally, you get a clue! It took you long enough!" Kurt told him.   
  
"Yeah," Chris replied distractedly, as he looked around the crowed room. "Now I just have to go find her. I'll see you later Kurt," Chris said as he moved away in his search for Stephanie.   
  
He slipped passed people he knew, saying 'Hi' and moving on his way again, with one destination on his mind. Five minutes into his search and he had come up with nothing. Why was it, he thought to himself, when you are looking for something you could never find it, but when you weren't looking for anything it came right to you? Maybe if he stood there long enough she would come to him. Nah, he thought, like that would ever happen. So off he went again. He smiled when he saw Vince. He walked up to the man whose daughter he was in love with and cleared his throat loud enough to get his attention. When Vince turned around he gave Chris a smile, which was usually unheard of, but then Chris noticed the glass in his hand and how it was nearly empty.   
  
"What can I do for you Christopher?" Vince slurred slightly.   
  
"I was wondering if you had seen Stephanie about tonight?" Chris asked.   
  
"Steph? Yeah I saw her a couple of minutes ago headin' that way," Vince told as he pointed towards the way Stephanie had gone.   
  
Chris went that way but he still couldn't find her. He sighed heavily and walked toward the table near him and slouched down on an empty chair. He looked towards the floor, at the all the happy couples and couldn't help but feel envy at their happiness. His gaze flowed over the crowed and stopped on the lone women standing by herself. He smiled, got up off the his chair and walked towards her. As he reached her she was walking away, and he reached out and gently grasped her arm and spun her around to face him.   
  
"Chris," His name slipped breathlessly from her lips.   
  
"Stephanie," he replied with the same tone she had just used. "You have to be the hardest person I have ever had to find," he told her with a charming smile. "I...I really need to tell you something. It's important," he finished in a serious tone.   
  
"Oh...ok, what is it?" She asked him curiously.   
  
"I...." He froze.   
  
"Chris? Come on, the sooner you get it out, the sooner you'll feel better," she told him gently.   
  
She was right; she was always right. He smiled at her and took her hand in his.   
  
"I guess there's only one way to tell you this," he explained to her. "Steph, Stephanie, I'm in love with you," He told her calmly.   
  
Stephanie's mouth dropped open in surprise and her eyes widened just the slightest. Chris panicked and dropped her hand and started mumbling an apology. He turned to walk away when he felt her hand slide gently into his. He looked at her in bewilderment as she slid up to him.   
  
"Dance with me?" She whispered into his ear.   
  
"Always," He promised with a smile.   
  
He placed his arms around her back and pulled her to him as they started to sway to the hypnotizing music that they could hear in the background.   
  
"You have no idea how surprised I was when you said what you did, I thought I was hearing things. It wouldn't have been the first time. Then I thought maybe you had been drinking, but I couldn't see one near you so I ruled that out. So I guess you were telling the truth, I hope you were," She told him as she pulled back slightly and looked up at him. He nodded his head and she smiled again. "Good, because Chris, I have to admit I really feel the same."   
  
He looked at her with surprise etched across his face, her face showing the honesty of her words.   
  
"You, you d..do?" He faltered slightly.   
  
"I do, I have for a long time. I couldn't help it, you always amazed me. How could I not?" She explained to him.   
  
"Woah, am I dreaming?" Chris said her. "Ow. What the hell!" He asked, right after she had pinched him, and laughed at his reaction.   
  
"Did it hurt?" She simply asked.   
  
"Yeah, but only a little." He answered her.   
  
"Well you're not dreaming then, are you?" She reasoned with him.   
  
He laughed out loud at her answer, again she was right. He threw his head back and looked towards the ceiling, and smiled with glee.   
  
"Can I?" He requested.   
  
"Can you what?" Stephanie asked confused.   
  
He looked upwards again and she followed his gaze, she smiled at him and could only nod. He leaned forward and brushed his lips overs hers, once, twice and then pulled her closer if that was possible and captured her mouth soundly for a minute or two. As they separated they both sighed and leaned into each other contently.   
  
"Whoever put that up there, is going to get a big thank you," Chris chuckled and it vibrated through his whole body, passing over to Stephanie's. "Our first kiss due to some mistletoe, so romantic."   
  
"Mmmhmm," she mumbled softly.   
  
"I really do love you, Stephanie," he told her with utter honesty.   
  
"Me too," Stephanie replied.   
  
"Say it," he asked.   
  
"I love you too Chris. I love you," she replied with equal honesty.   
  
Chris cupped her face with his hand and pulled her to him and once more, captured her lips with his, as they continued to sway gently to the music, safely in each other's arms, forever and always.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Love it or Hate it you have to let me know! Cause then I can either write more or not depending on what you guy's think. 


End file.
